


Even assasins catch the flu!

by Crystal_Bunny



Category: Hunter X Hunter, anime - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Gay, M/M, Manga & Anime, No Spoilers, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 06:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30034743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystal_Bunny/pseuds/Crystal_Bunny
Summary: Illumi gets sick and Hisoka takes care of him.[I don't own hunter x hunter or any of it's characters!]
Relationships: Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck
Kudos: 26





	Even assasins catch the flu!

**Author's Note:**

> Tw: Emetophobia (mentions of vomit)  
> This is the first thing i'm publishing so be nice pls haha

"Achoo!", sneezed Illumi, red nose and cheeks, looking a little lost.

  
Illumi had gotten sick - an unusual thing to happen to a Zoldyck. But there he was, lying in bed, cuddling into his blanket with fuzzy socks and pyjama. The assasin felt almost ... degraded. To have his body fall victim to such a simple thing as sickness? Laughable.

While Illumi was lost in his thought, thinking about how he wanted to get this over with, Hisoka finally stepped into the room, holding a tablet with some hot soup, a glass of water, more tissues and a thermomater on it.

"You should eat something. But don't force yourself if you feel like you can't keep it down", he spoke with a gentle voice.  
  
His long haired fiançe had thrown up all of his dinner late at night, waking Hisoka up in the process. Illumi didn't want to be seen like that - he had felt miserable - but the calming words Hisoka had been whispering while holding back Illumis hair had made him think that it was okay if it was Hisoka.

Illumi probably would have blushed if he hadn't been throwing up, due to having to think about how Hisoka sounded so tired, but not fed up or annoyed for being woken up by his soon-to-be-husband emptying all of his stomeach's content into the toilet bowl. It showed that Hisoka truly and deeply cared for him, getting up out of his comfortable, warm bed just to check on Illumi and tell him nice things to distract him from how shitty he felt. Hisoka didn't care if it was 'disgusting'. And Illumi was secretly glad that he had such a great partner to help him through this horrible time, though it was rare for him to actually say such a thing out loud. He just hoped that Hisoka knew. Even if it was just caring for him when he was sick - it meant the world to the Zoldyck, who had never received proper love and care before.  
  
Now Hisoka was carefully putting down the tablet on Illumis lap. Latter had been to tired to answer to what the other had said, quietly sitting up before Hisoka placed the tablet.  
"Feeling better?", Hisoka asked while stroking through his partners long hair. It was greasy, but the redhaired man couldn't care less. All that mattered to him right now was to make Illumi feel better.

  
Illumi seemed to think a little before answering quietly: "I guess so... I think i'm done with throwing up, but I feel tired and hot". The magician was measuring his lover's temperature while listening, Illumi pouting a bit when he fel the thermomator by his ear. "You don't have fever anymore though. Better sweat it out and stuff. Sleep for a bit after eating, I'm sure you'll feel much better after".

Illumi nodded a bit while taking a spoonful of soup in his mouth after he had blown on it so it wasn't as hot. Hisoka smiled a bit while watching. He didn't know why.

"Hisoka? What if you get sick too. From being around me", Illu murmured a bit after he had swallowed. "Oh", Hisoka paused, seeming to not have thought about that before. "Well, although I'm not looking forward to going through all that, I'm sure you would take care of me very well" Hisoka smiled. There was a bit of silence because Illu was eating. He appeared to be surprisingly hungry. "Wouldn't be so sure about that. I'm probably super bad at stuff like that, sorry".

Hisoka inhaled through his nose in amusement. "Don't worry, simply having you by my side will be enough", he stroked Illumis head, "And if you're actually as horrible at taking care of a sick person as you claim, I'm sure that seing you in a sexy nurse outfit would cure my sickness in no time", he joked with a wink.  
Illumi tried to look at him in a mad way, but couldn't surpress his grin, which is why they both ending up having to laugh.  
  
"...Thanks", Illumi finally said and sniffled. Hisoka came closer and carefully hugged illumi from the side as not to knock over the tablet on the assasins lap, which earned Hisoka the reaction of a comfortable and content sigh from Illumi. He knew that his partner wasn't thanking him for indirectly complimenting his looks and not only for making him laugh, but for all Hisoka had done for him. If Illumi meant how Hisoka had helped him during his sickness, or just how Hisoka had always been there for him in general, Hisoka didn't know. And he didn't have to know, because everytime he held his lover in his arms, nothing else mattered anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still getting the hang of this - can someone tell me how to add tags that haven't been used by others before etc?  
> Also, please let me know how i can improve my writing and if you liked it :)


End file.
